James Potter is a bad boy
by transfigurationprodigy
Summary: (Set fifth year/May 1976). James has an interesting encounter one night before O.W.L.s. Total smut-fest.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter world. Just doing this for fun!

* * *

James Potter was exhausted. He had been in the library studying for his damn potions O.W.L. for what seemed like an eternity.

He sighed and cradled his head in his hands, running his fingers vigorously through his dark hair. He didn't know why he was torturing himself like this. Well…that wasn't exactly true. He **did** know why; he just had to get at least an "E" on this stupid exam, or his career as an auror would be over before it even began.

Still, as he reapplied himself to his task, he found his focus slipping. Maybe if he just rested his eyes…just for a minute…

His head snapped up and he looked around the now empty library. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was well past curfew.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself, hastily gathering his things in his bag and legging it from the library. Normally, being out after curfew wouldn't phase him so much, but he had loaned his cloak to Sirius that evening (something about a fit Ravenclaw sixth year), and the map was tucked up in his dorm, so he would have to rely on his wits to make it back to Gryffindor tower unseen.

Unfortunately, his wits had been dulled somewhat by his hours of study, so he didn't see her approaching him until it was too late.

"Oi, Potter," her sharp voice called out.

He should've known it would be Lily who would find him. Lily always seemed to catch him whenever he was doing something even remotely out of line.

"Hey, Evans," he replied, his hand moving automatically to his hair. "Lovely night for a stroll, isn't it?"

He could see her narrowing her eyes at him in the flickering torchlight of the hall. Fuck, she was gorgeous, even when she was scowling at him.

"It's past curfew, Potter," she spoke in clipped tones, crossing her arms in front of her. "I could give you detention for this."

"Aw, come on Evans, have a heart," he pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog face. "I was in the library studying, and I fell asleep, Marauder's honour."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, as if she was considering his statement, and then he saw her face relax into a smile.

"_Excellent_," he thought, "_she's going to let me go without a detention_."

That in itself was surprising enough. Needless to say he was shocked by what came next.

Uncrossing her arms, she slowly walked towards him, looking him straight in the eye as she did so. Her delicate hand reached out and gripped his school tie, pulling his face close to hers.

James blinked rapidly and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, not quite believing what was happening.

"You know James," she whispered, her green eyes locked onto his hazel ones, "you're a bad boy." She paused and licked her lower lip. James felt his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

"A very bad boy. I think I should teach you a lesson. Don't you agree?"

James swallowed again and stared at her mutely for a second. "I…wha…yeah, yeah I reckon you should," he stammered out.

"Good," she grinned up at him wickedly, then turned and walked briskly down the hall, her hand still wrapped in his red and gold tie, tugging him along behind her.

She reached a broom closet and unceremoniously shoved him inside. He staggered into the pitch black space, quickly righting himself as she entered behind him and closed the door with a sharp snap.

"Lily," he breathed, reaching out for her, "you have no idea how long I've dreamed—"

"No touching," she whispered.

"What…why," he whined, hating himself for sounding so needy.

He felt her hands on his chest, nudging him backwards until he was flush against the stone wall.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, remember," she purred. "That means I touch you, not the other way around. Put your palms flat against the wall and keep them there."

He wanted to argue with her, wanted so badly to feel her skin and her soft hair, but then he felt her hands cup his face and she was kissing him, and he was willing to do anything she bloody well wanted.

Correction. She was not just kissing him, she was snogging his fucking brains out.

He heard himself moan against her relentless assault on his mouth. It felt like she was everywhere…her hands were roving from his face to his hair to his chest, and all the while her tongue was dancing inside his mouth, suckling at his tongue, flicking over his teeth…Merlin, if this was the only snog he received for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man.

He had never been so fucking aroused. His cock gave an uncomfortable jump in his trousers as the snog progressed. Part of him wondered if Lily felt it; part of him hoped she just never stopped kissing him. She tasted so sweet...if only she would let him wrap his arms around her...

Lily had noticed the rapidly growing bulge in his trousers though, and as she separated her mouth from his, he sensed rather than saw the smile playing on her lips.

"Hmmm…" she breathed, pressing her lips to his neck, just under his ear. "You like that, don't you James?"

He was practically panting now, letting his head loll back against the wall. "Fuck yes…" he said, his eyes flickering closed as she started tracing the pulse point in his neck with her tongue.

"I was thinking," she mused as she paused in her slow torture, "maybe you would like it if I helped you with your…_situation_…" and she trailed off suggestively.

James felt his eyes snap open. "My what?" he asked dumbly.

She nipped at his neck again, and he felt her laugh softly against his skin. "Your situation," she repeated, but this time, he felt her hand move firmly over the front of his trousers before cupping him through the fabric.

He groaned loudly in response. "Yes...Lily, please…_please_…" his words dying in his throat as her hand continued to gently caress his erection.

He could practically _hear_ her smirking as she pulled away from his neck and knelt down in front of him. "Well," she murmured in a husky voice (bloody Merlin, when did her voice get so fucking sexy), "since you asked so nicely." There was a brief pause, then, "No touching, remember?"

"Yes," he croaked out. "Yes, I remember."

And then he felt her hands at his belt, slowly working the buckle. And then her hands at his trouser fronts, undoing the button and the zip. And then her hands were pulling down his trousers and his pants, tracing all along his legs as she left his garments in a pool around his ankles.

The earlier thudding of his heart was nothing to what it was now. His breaths were coming in short, raggedy gasps that sounded harsh to his ears. He was standing in a dark broom closet, back against the wall, palms flat to it, and pants around his ankles while the girl of his dreams was kneeling in front of him. In short, he was in his personal idea of heaven.

And it was about to get better, because now she was touching him again.

"Lily…" he moaned as her hands floated over his thighs and reached around to grab his bare arse. "Fuck…"

"Does that feel good," she asked him, and she was so close to him he could feel her breath on his cock.

It was all he could do not to explode right then.

"Yes…Merlin…please touch me," he was begging her.

One of her hands moved around and grasped firmly at the base of his erection. He inhaled sharply, groaning (hell, he was almost wailing at this point), and then he felt her mouth close around the head of his penis. She felt warm and soft, her tongue sending him into an entirely new kind of rapturous longing.

That's when he became completely incoherent.

He didn't know what he was saying, all he knew was that he didn't want her to stop, never, ever, wanted her to stop. And she was obliging him. No...obliging wasn't quite the right word. She was _into_ it, and his Lily-addled brain was rejoicing. She was really into this, really into _him_...she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet. Her hand kept a tight grip while she sucked more of him into her mouth, and he could feel her teeth grazing lightly against his skin. Then, slowly, achingly, she worked her lips back to his tip again, swirling her tongue around him as she did so.

He thought his knees might buckle out from under him. It was taking all the concentration he had just to remain upright.

And she knew it.

"Ja-ames," she whispered in a sing-song tone, tracing her thumb along the underside of his throbbing shaft, "tell me you're my bad boy." Then she flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock and he nearly lost it right there.

"I'm your bad boy…" He was babbling like an idiot now, but he didn't care, because she was suckling him into her mouth again; he could feel his balls tightening, and he knew he was going to come. Lily Evans was going to make him come down her fucking throat.

"Lily…I'm going to come…" he groaned and he felt her hum with pleasure against him. "I'm going to come…**_Lily_**…"

* * *

"I'm your bad boy…I'm your bad boy, Lily..." he whimpered, his hips thrusting helplessly as he came spectacularly.

But something wasn't right…how did he end up on his back? Had he come so hard he'd passed out? And why were there…oh, hell.

He propped himself up on his elbows in his four poster, scowling at the blankets that had wrapped around his legs during his thrashing around. It had been a dream. A _fantastic_ dream, but a dream none the less.

"Fuck," he muttered quietly to himself. He flopped back down on his bed, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin. He had just had the most erotic experience of his life, and it hadn't even been real. What an adolescent wanker he was.

After a few more moments of wallowing (and getting his breathing back under control), he sighed and drew the bed curtains back, shuffling awkwardly towards his chest of drawers to find a clean pair of pants. It seemed like the rest of the dormitory was asleep. Maybe he hadn't been moaning too loudly—maybe he had gotten away with his nocturnal performance.

"Oi, Prongs," came Sirius's low whisper from the adjacent bed. James froze in embarrassment. "Does Lily know you're her bad boy, or should I inform her at breakfast," Sirius queried with a snicker.

"Fuck off, Padfoot," James muttered, ignoring his best mate's low chuckling as he made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower. A cold one.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So, what do you think, people? My first foray into the world of Jily smut! I'm already planning one from Lily's POV.

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated.

UPDATE (3/12/14): The Lily POV piece is now posted. It's called "Lily Evans sees the stars." If you liked this one, please give it a try. Thanks!


End file.
